


i'm gonna cherish you

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pop AU, band au, i don't know what else to say here so... hi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Moniwa posts a lot of selfies while he's on tour...and it takes Ushijima a while to recognize that those jackets don't belong to Moniwa.





	i'm gonna cherish you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> Happy UshiMoni Day!!!! :))))))))))))
> 
> I told Spring and my fellow salt squad members that I would deliver this gift, so here I am delivering it. 
> 
> It's also inspired by a lot of photos of Minami, because I have no self-control!
> 
> And title inspired by Cherish by EXO-CBX

Moniwa has been away for about a week now, and Ushijima would never admit it, but it’s been a  _long_  week. While he’s doing his best in his college courses, and playing volleyball, Moniwa is touring Japan and South Korea with his band M&MS, which consists of Moniwa, Sawamura and Matsukawa. Ushijima is definitely proud of his boyfriend, and he loves the band’s music, but the band always kept Moniwa away from home for extended periods of time. However, Ushijima is the one who pushed Moniwa to pursue his dream, so he’s not going to complain.

 

He was having coffee with Tendou when the first update from Moniwa hit the surface of twitter. “Excuse me.” Ushijima told Tendou as he unlocked his phone and launched the app. Tendou, in all his curiosity, leaned over the table to take a peek. It was a short video, Moniwa just simply waving at the camera before cutely lowering his hoodie over his eyes. The tweet itself just relayed how he had a lot of fun at the performance and he was now going to rest after eating some ramen. Ushijima didn’t realize that he had been watching the [video](https://twitter.com/minami_candyboy/status/925720625653596160) on repeat until Tendou poked him in the forehead.  
“Wakatoshi-kun~ you know you can just like the tweet! That way you can go back to it later.”  
“How do I like a tweet?”  
“Just push that cute little heart!”   
“Will he know that I liked it?”  
“Yes! Of course!” 

 

The next update came two days later, while Ushijima was reading the ads in the latest Jump issue. Ushijima neatly marked his page, and grabbed his phone, and looked at the [photo](https://twitter.com/minami_candyboy/status/929517183809462273). It was artfully done, Sawamura’s photography no doubt, with Moniwa hiding under the hood of his cardigan, the rays of the sun casting a halo effect in the background. It was quite breathtaking actually. This time, the caption was in Korean, and since Ushijima does not trust the translation button that appears under the foreign text, he makes a mental note to ask about it when Moniwa texts him later. He does like the photo though, and even saves it to his phone, setting it as his wallpaper. 

 

Ushijima didn’t get to check the third update as soon as it posted. He was at volleyball practice when it happened. So after he was dismissed, showered and on the short walk home, he finally checked his phone. This [photo](https://twitter.com/minami_candyboy/status/941611975880032256) wasn’t as satisfying as the previous two. Moniwa’s face wasn’t even in the photo! Instead, his jacket was the focal point, and Ushijima thought the jacket looked familiar. He had the same exact one, come to think of it. It was actually a PR gift for Moniwa, but they had sent the wrong size so Moniwa gave it to Ushijima instead. Maybe they finally gave Moniwa the correct size? Though if Ushijima looked closely, it still looked a little big on Moniwa’s small frame. Was that the style? He would have to ask Semi. Ushijima liked the photo, and then went to his text messages.

To: Moniwa Kaname  
Subject: Your latest Twitter update  
> This photo was not your best work, but I’m glad you finally got the jacket in the correct size.

 

The next update came when Ushijima was studying biology with Kuroo, Sawamura’s boyfriend. “Hey, big guy, you want to take a break and watch this stream with me?” Kuroo asked, typing away at his laptop. Ushijima stopped writing on his index card, and nodded once. “They’re doing a performance on the radio, and they’re streaming it.” Kuroo then explained, as he positioned his computer where both he and Ushijima would be able to see the screen. 

Kuroo must have been waiting for this, because as soon as the stream loaded, M&MS were getting ready to perform a cover. The set up was simple, they were in a cramped studio. Sawamura with a bass guitar, Matsukawa was on the keyboard, and Moniwa just sat in front a microphone. It was different from their usual setup. The group had a few pop songs, but at times they would play their own instruments. Moniwa was usually on keyboard, Sawamura was on guitar, and Matsukawa was on the drums. Moniwa explained that they wanted to do something different when they were asked to prepare a song cover, and he wanted to dedicate it to a special friend.The song was I’m So Into You by Tamia, and Ushijima wondered who that special friend was.  

Ushijima just sat quietly with Kuroo, watching their boyfriends live out their dreams, and share their passions with the world, and Ushijima remembered why he pushed Moniwa to go and make music. Moniwa was an extremely talented vocalist, and Ushijima’s mind went to those comments on one of the band’s music videos about how someone ‘melted’ from the sound of it. Ushijima knew he wouldn’t melt, but now he understands what that fan meant.

After, the performance, he and Kuroo watched a few more minutes of the radio show before heading back to their coursework. An hour or so later, Ushijima’s phone dinged with a notification from twitter. Moniwa was [wearing](https://twitter.com/minami_candyboy/status/937516396027588608) some weird furry hat over his black cap, and it was one of those trendy photos were Moniwa’s arm was extended like he was holding someone’s hand. This tweet read: “Received this hat from a fan, thank you! Also, everyone! You can use this photo and pretend it’s a date with your boyfriend”. Ushijima liked the photo, and tried to squash the sudden need to imagine that it was  _him_  holding Moniwa’s hand for the photo and not Matsukawa. 

 

It’s been about two weeks now, since Moniwa had left, and now Ushijima felt he could admit that it’s been a long two weeks. He missed Moniwa a lot, but it wasn’t in his nature to ever say so out loud, so Ushijima silently suffered. He was doing laundry, separating his darks from the lights, when Moniwa updated his twitter account again. Ushijima stopped what he was doing, and quickly unlocked his phone. A simple [selfie](https://twitter.com/minami_candyboy/status/939870536909316099), wearing the same dark hooded jacket from the first update last week. Moniwa’s tweet read about how he was going to bed now, because he was really tired, and he enjoyed reading everyone’s feedback on their group’s recent song cover. Moniwa apparently dedicated the song to someone he missed very much. 

As, Ushijima studied the photo, he was starting to think that Moniwa did not own jackets that properly fit. Maybe he should buy some in Moniwa’s proper size for him when he came back from tour. Ushijima liked the photo anyway and put his phone away, heading back to his laundry.

As he sorted through it, Ushijima realized that a few pieces were missing from his stacks. He went back to his closet, rummaging through the clothing items. It clicked. 

Those jackets were too big on Moniwa…because they didn’t  _belong_  to him. Those jackets looked familiar to Ushijima, and those jackets were currently missing from his wardrobe, because they were  _his_  jackets. Moniwa was a jacket thief! Yet, Ushijima didn’t seem to mind all that much.  

To: Moniwa Kaname  
Subject: You are a jacket thief  
>I have discovered that all your recent updates feature my jackets.   
> Very funny, Kaname.

From: Moniwa Kaname  
Subject: HAHA  
< Are you angry? (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

To: Moniwa Kaname  
Subject: No, I’m not angry  
> I also really enjoyed your song cover. Who was it dedicated to?

From: Moniwa Kaname  
Subject: Really...  
< It was for you, silly! 

Ushijima tried not to blush. 


End file.
